Burning Spirit: Williams Awakening
by Colin E. Chambers
Summary: William died. Tha's all there is to it. He was only fifteen, and he died, a horrible, painful, lonely death. His best friends, Johnny, and Kittie, as well. He wishes he could have stopped it, but it seems that very little works out for the poor boy. Now, he has new friends, and strange powers. Can he protect his new home? Will he? Rating may change later. OC\Ember\Desiree\?,
1. Crash and Burn

Chapter One: Crash and Burn

1953

"Johnny! You're going too fast! Slow down!" Shouted William. He was a fifteen year old run away, whom threw in with Johnny when he was just twelve. He was a scrawny little kid, wit short, scraggly brown hair. His eyes were blue, and he had a smile that made a lot of the girls he meets swoon. He wore black leather pants, combat boots, and leather driving gloves. He also wore a black, no sleeved shirt, and a long, black trench coat, similar to Johnny's.

He and his two best friends, Johnny 13 and his girlfriend, Kittie, were riding down the highway on their bikes. Kittie was riding with Johnny, whom was going way too fast for William's comfort.

"Oh, calm down Willie. I'm just havin' some fun, man!" Shouted Johnny, laughing over the sound of the wind.

"Maybe he's right, Johnny!" Shouted Kittie. William blushed when he looked at his best friends girl. He'd always had a bit of a crush on the girl. What can he say, William's a sucker for the cuties. And Kittie was at least a nine on the scale of one to ten.

"Oh, you're just scared!" Laughed Johnny.

"Well, yeah, of course we're scared!" Shouted William.

Johnny looked back at his young protege, smiling reassuringly. Too bad he never saw the pothole in the road...

...

"Come on, come on! Wheel him in!" Shouted the doctor, trying his best to save William's life. "What happened?"

"Three people, to motor bikes. Looks like one hit a pothole in the road, and the other bike got caught in the crash. One sustained life threatening burns, the other two... died on impact." Said the police officer. Doctor looked saddened.

"Do we know how old he is?" Asked the doctor.

"We found a wallet, but all it had was about ten dollars in it." Said the cop. "We have a Mister John Doe.

"That's too bad." Said the doctor. "It'd be nice to know the poor kids name."

...

"Where... where am I?" Asked William. He was suddenly blasted with so much pain, he couldn't even move without feeling the sensation of being burnt alive. He could only see out of his right eye. He brought his hands up to see that his entire body, save for his right eye was completely mummified.

"Now, just hold still, don't want you to start bleeding again." Said a man in a white lab coat, walking into the room.

"What happened?" Asked William. "Why do I hurt?" William was obviously in a lot of pain, and couldn't talk much.

"Well, apparently you were in a motorcycle crash with two other young people, and you're at the hospital for your burns." Answered the doctor. He was trying to steer clear of the topic of the other two.

"what about Johnny, and Kittie?" Asked the poor boy. The doctor shook his head, looking towards the floor. "No. No, not Johnnie. Oh God, please no." The boys good eye began to tear up, soaking the wrappings around his face.

"Hey now, none of that." Said the doctor. "You just need to get some sleep. You can put this all into perspective when you wake up. Okay?"

"A-alright." Said William, closing his eye.

A week later, William died from his injuries.

The night before his death, William asked to be buried with his biker clothes over the wrappings. The doctor nodded sadly. He'd grown close to the boy in the passed week. Nobody came to the funeral. Nobody said words over his death. Nobody cried for him. Nobody mourned for him. He died without making a sound.

...

William opened his eyes, and was instantly on guard. Where was he? What is this place? Was he dreaming? He didn't know what to do, so he just kind of floated around for a bit, before a door with his name on it appeared in front of him. He opened the door, and found himself in a dark room with multiple motor cycle magazines laying on a dark wood table in the corner of the room. There were no windows, and the room was basically barren, save for the table with the magazines. Looking on the wall, a tear came to Williams eye when he looked at the framed pictures of Johnny and Kittie.

PREASENT TIME

"Danny, why would there be a ghost at the cemetery?" Asked a young, Tucker Foley, talking to his best friend, Danny Fenton, whom was in ghost mode at the moment.

"Tucker, do you ever analyze what you say when you talk? It's not other peoples job, you know." Said Sam Manson, Danny's other best friend.

"This is where the feeling lead me, so this is where it is." Said Danny. They stopped when the saw a strange figure, on his knees before two graves. He was pretty small, but Danny knew not to let something like that throw him off. Unlike most ghosts, his outline wasn't green, but orange. His body was completely mummified in medical wrappings, with black biker clothes over the wrappings. The clothes were actually similar to those worn by one of Danny's old enemies.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop you." Said the ghost. He sounded like he was crying. That threw Danny off a bit. He wasn't used to seeing sad ghosts, mostly just pissed off ones.

"Hey, what's your deal?" Asked Danny. "I've never seen you before." The ghost stood up, turning to face the halfa. He only had the right eye visible, which was now blood red, and not just because he'd been crying. The ghosts eye widened, and he suddenly sprinted forward, tackling Danny out of the way before the ground where he'd been standing was hit by a lazer, fired by the premiere ghost hunter, Skulker. The two teenage ghosts stood, facing Skulker, both prepared to fight him. Danny looked around quickly to make sure Sam and Tucker were saf. He saw them hiding behind a tree. He sighed in relief, then brought his attention back to skulker.

"Hello, whelp. It's been a while, and I see you brought a friend, this time." Said Skulker, grinning like a psycho.

"I don't actually know him." Said Danny. He then turned to the Ghost that saved him. "What is your name, by the way? I owe you one."

"William." Said the ghost. His voice was husky, as if he hadn't used it for a while. "And yours?"

"Danny." Said the Halfa. Danny looked back at the large techno ghost hunter. "What do you want, Skulker?"

"Your skin above my mantlepiece." Answered the ghost.

"That's just wrong." Said William.

"Yeah, I know." Said Danny, blasting Skulker with his Ghost Ray. Skulker was blasted back a bit, before flying at Danny to shoot him. William suddenly came out of nowhere and kicked Skulker in the face. Skulker growled at the mummified ghost, before punching him away. Danny went to help his new ally, before Skulker blasted him with his gun. Sam and Tucker ran to help their friend, and Skulker hovered above them, a self satisfied smile on his face. William looked over at Danny and his friends, and an image of Johnny and Kittie shot through his mind. Orange flames began dancing over his ghostly wrappings. William gave a yell of rage, and threw a large fireball at Skulker, catching the ghost hunter off guard. Skulker went down, and Sam used the Fenton Thermice on him. William landed on the ground and walked over to Danny, helping him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Asked William. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Said Danny. "I guess that's two I owe you. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I didn't much like it in the Ghost Zone." Answered William. "Sure, it was big and open, but there were no roads, no highways, nothing I could ride on."

"Wait, what do you mean by ride?" Asked Sam.

"I ride motorcycles." Said William.

"You have a motorcycle? Can we see it?" Asked Tucker. William scratched the back of his head.

"Well, my real motorcycle was destroyed in a crash, which is how I ended up like this." Said William, motioning to himself. "And I don't think they sell ghost bikes."

"Well, you don't seem to be doing anything wrong." Danny looked over at the headstones that William was kneeling before earlier. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"Mourning some old friends." Said William sadly. He walked over to the graves and got back on his knees. "I'm sorry, Johnny, Kittie. I wish I could have-"

"Wait." Said Danny. "By Johnny and Kittie, do you mean Johnny 13 and his girlfriend?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah. Do you know them?" Asked a confused William.

"Yeah, they cause problems around here every once in a while. Real troublemakers." Said Sam. She frowned at William. "How do YOU know them?"

"They looked out for me when we were alive." Answered William, excited that he had the chance to meet up with his friends again, but somewhat disappointed in Johnny for not cleaning up his criminal personality.

"Well, even if you are their friend, you don't seem too bad." Said Danny. "Hey, wanna kick it back at my place?"

"What are we kicking?" Asked William, his visible brow furrowing.

"Danny, as soon as he walks into your house, he's going to have both your parents blasting him with their ghost hunting equipment." Said Sam, Tucker nodding his head.

"Well, what do you expect we do? We can't just let him float around, and he hasn't done anything wrong, so I'm not stuffing him in the thermice." Danny defended his new friend.

"It's okay, don't worry about me." Interrupted William. "I already have a place picked out."

"You sure?" Asked Danny. William nodded. "Well, you better take care of yourself."

"I will." William waved as his new friends departed. He glanced at the headstones one more time, before flying to the abandoned hospital he died in. Sure, it was a bit morbid and cliche that he's hiding in the place he died in, but hey, you do what you can. William floated in through the wall and into the patients rooms, laying down on one of the beds. He wasn't sure, but he thinks this was his room when he was alive.

" I wish I had someone to hang out with." William said to himself.

"You have wished it, and so shall it be."


	2. A Date With Desiree: Part One

A/N: Hey, guys. It's Colin E. Chambers, here, with another chapter.

Okay, first off, I'm aware that i've been spelling Kitty's name wrong, and I'm going to fix that.

Second off, I'm accepting OC's for William's own enemies. The one I like most will be his arch enemy, so think hard. If you guys have any ideas, please, I'm begging you, send it in through a PM, or in a review.

Thank you Spidey2 for the review. I smiled so hard when I read it. :o)

...

Chapter Two: A Date With Desiree: Part One

"who are you?" Asked William, staring up at the beautiful, green skinned ghost floating above him.

"I, am Desiree, and I have come to grant your every wish." The ghost woman floated towards William, cupping his mummified chin seductively. William brushed her off.

"No thanks." Said William, walking away from Desiree.

"No Thanks?" Desiree was shocked. "No thanks? I come here and offer you anything you could ever dream of, and you reply as 'No Thanks?' How ungrateful."

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate the offer, it's just that I'm pretty happy with my afterlife right now." William placed his hands behind his head, closed his eye, and just floated around for a bit.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Desiree was annoyed by this boys indifference. "I must stay until I have fulfilled your first wish." William's eye snapped open.

"What wish? I don't remember making any... God Damn it." William suddenly remembered wishing for someone to hang out with. When he'd said that, he meant someone he knew. Desiree grinned at his realization.

"Yes, which means we are stuck together until we have officially 'Hung out.'" The ghost genie made air quotes with her fingers when she said this. William sighed in slight annoyance. Sure, he was a happy-go-lucky guy when he was alive, but being dead made him rather bitter.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked. Desiree just stared at him for a moment.

"Why are you asking me? It's your wish." The ghost woman began inspecting her nales.

"Do you think?" Desiree nodded. "Then you have opinions."

"Why would you care about my opinions?" Asked Desiree, slightly surprised.

"What? Nobodies ever asked your opinion before?"

"No." William felt somewhat guilty for making fun of the ghost woman.

"Well, I am asking your opinion. What would YOU like to do, Desiree?"

"Well, I need to get to the fountain for the daily dose of wishes." Said Desiree, floating through the wall. She peeked her head back through when she noticed that he wasn't following her. "What are you waiting for?"

"This is my chill time." Said William. Desiree frowned at him.

"Can't you have your "Chill Time" some other time?" Asked Desiree. What was with this guy? Why did he seem so bitter?

"Well, I guess so." Said William, still floating lazily, but this time he followed Desiree.

AT THE FOUNTAIN

"Okay, we're here." Said William. "What are we doing here?"

"Well, you see, the more wishes I grant, the more powerful I become." Said Desiree. "And where better to grant wishes than a wishing fountain?"

"Yeah, I see the logic in that." Said William, laying on the ground with his hands bihind his head.

"Why are you so lazy?" Asked Desiree.

"Hey, I think I deserve to be lazy, since you came in and ruined my chill time." Said William, rolling over on his side. Desiree sighed and went invisible so the humans wouldn't see her. William opened his eye to make sure nothing went out of hand.

The first guy who came up to the fountain wished for a new car. Desiree granted him unused car parts, that if put together, would make a prius. Too bad the guy didn't know shit about cars.

Next was a woman who wished for a good looking fireman in her life, but nothing happened. William frowned, floating up to float by Desiree.

"Aren't you going to grant her wish?" Asked William. Desiree laughed an evil laugh.

"Oh, I already have. Watch." Suddenly, the woman's phone started ringing. She answered it, and her face was one of shock.

"My house is WHAT!?" The woman ran away in the direction of a large smoke cloud billowing up from a residential area.

"Did you... Set her house on fire?" Asked William. Desiree grinned evilly.

"Firemen will be at her house in just a few moments, and at least one of them must be handsome." Said the genie ghost.

"That is some double edged bullshit." Said William, disapprovingly. "Why do you do that to people?"

"Well, for one, I get a power boost for every wish I grant, and for two, I get to torment the living, and they just ask for it." Desiree laughed again. William sighed at her behavior.

"So it's malicious then." He said, more of a statement than a question. Desiree frowned at him.

"Why should you care about the living? You're not one of them." Said the ghost genie.

"It's not about what I am. It's about who I am." William sighed, somewhat annoyed at seeing that Desiree didn't understand. "It just doesn't sit right with me to see people treated like that. Ghost or otherwise."

"So, you think that I should grant wishes that don't backfire?" Asked Desiree, glaring at William for questioning her haunting methods.

"I'm not saying to stop messing with people. Nothing's wrong with a little harmless pranking." William floated upside down with his hands behind his head again. "Just, don't be cruel. I actually laughed when that guy wished for the car, but I feel bad that the woman lost her house."

"Is that your obsession?" Asked Desiree, eyeing William with absolutely no intention of doing what he said. She was actually surprised he didn't just wish for her to do that.

"What do you mean by 'Obsession?'" Asked William.

"Well, usually when we die, we have... issues that keep us from being at piece. What's yours?"

"Honestly, the reason I left the ghost zone was because I was bored there." Said William. Desiree smirked. She knew he was lying.

"Come on. Tell me the truth." Said Desiree.

"Okay, fine." Said William. "My friends and I were driving down the highway. My friend crashed, I couldn't stop him, and I suffered injuries that killed me a week later. I died knowing I could have helped my friends if I were stronger."

"So, your friends are your obsession?" Asked Desiree. William shrugged.

"I guess." And now, William was depressed. Desiree chose this moment to strike, seeing that William was emotionally vulnerable.

"You know, I can grant any wish I want." Said the woman.

"What's your point?"

"Just wish to see your friends." Said Desiree.

"No. I'm not into that double edged bullshit. I'm still dealing with the consequences of my first wish." William crossed his arms, still floating upside down.

"Consequences?" Desiree pouted. "You're spending the day with a good looking woman. How is that a consequence?"

"Yeah, you're good looking." Said William. "But your beauty is only skin deep. You take pleasure in causing pain. Why is that, by the way? What happened to you to make you so evil?"

"When I was alive, I was just a harem girl." Said Desiree, looking down in sadness as she remembered her past. "I won the affections of a kind Sultan, whom made me his concubine. Yes, at first all I cared about was the money and gifts I was showered with, but soon, I began to grow feelings for him. His wife did not enjoy the attention he was giving me."

"She had you thrown out." Said William, putting two and two together. "You died in the desert because of some other woman's jealousy." Desiree nodded. William felt bad for her. Sure, his death was physically painful, but her death was mentally and emotionally painful, which is much worse. Floating upright, the fire based ghost moved over towards Desiree. She deserved o be happ for what she's been through, and all he's done is ridicule her. He would have said something to try and comfort her, but another wisher walked to the fountain.

'I already don't like this guy.' Thought William when he felt the way Desiree tensed at seeing him. He was a fat, sleezy looking man, with greasy hair. All in all, he looked like a cliche shithead.

"Alright, bitch. You know what I'm here for." Said the sleezball. Desiree looked disgusted, but moved to go to the man anyway.

"Tell me what he wants, first." Said William.

"I must go an-" Desiree was cut off by words she never thought she'd hear.

"I wish you would stay here and tell me what he wants."

"So you wish it, and so shall it be." She said. "Every once in a while, he comes here and wishes for me to let him ravage my body, then wishes for me to do nothing to him." Desiree looked down in shame at what she's had to endure. "I cannot refuse any wish. This is my curse."

William was shaking with barely restrained rage. That scumbag... How dare he think he can get away with this.

"I wish for you to stay here and enjoy the show." Said William. Desiree frowned, but nodded. William went invisible and flew down to the man.

"So, you like screwing women when the can't stop you, huh?" Asked William. The man looked around, but he couldn't see who'd spoken. "I'm about to teach you why that sort of thing is bad for your health." William picked the man up by his shirt, and the man began freaking out.

"SOMEBODY HELP! GHOST!' Shouted the man. William began pounding on the man, slamming him into the ground, punching him until his face was bloodied. William finally stopped when he noticed he'd knocked the man out. Floating back up to Desiree, he saw her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Why?" She asked. He scratched the back of his mummified head.

"Well, nobody deserves to have to suffer like that." William frowned down at the man he had just pulverized. William smiled over to Desiree and held out his hand. "Now, I wish for us to have some real fun." Desiree smiled.

"You have wished it, so shall it be."

...

A/N: Hey, yah, so... I really didn't mean for this chapter to be a double parter, but the way I wrote it, it would have been too long.

Desiree seems to be warming up to our young fire ghost.

Again, please send in OC's for William to fight. And you know what? I'll even accept OC's to be his friends.

R&R


	3. A Date With Desiree: Part Two

A/N: Hey, people. Another chapter in. This will be the last chapter for the "A Date With Desiree Ark," and the beginning of an original arch I'm calling: "The New Bike Ark."

Oh, and I'd like to give a shout out to DannyPhantom619 for the review. You guys should check out his/her story, "Danny Phantom One Week Dress Up." It was well written, and the costume changes were funny. It gave me a good laugh, anyway. Keep it up, DP 619!

Oh, and I'm starting a Poll to decide who the third girl for William will be. These are the choices.

Jazz Fenton

Fem Fright Knight

Kitty (If not, then she stays with Johnny.)

Lydia (I like tattoos. So what?)

Penelope Spectra

Teenage Dani Phantom

Star

Paulina(I can't stand her, but if you guys want her in it, and this vote has to blow the others out of the water, then I'll find a way to do it.)

...

Chapter Three: A Date With Desiree: Part Two

Desiree had never smiled so much in her life. Well, besides her evil, vindictive smiles, that is. When William made his wish for them to have "Some Real Fun," they were instantly teleported to the boardwalk a couple towns over. Desiree made herself look human, while William bought a hoodie and wore his trench coat over it.

"Why have I never thought of this before?" Asked Desiree, grinning from ear to ear. They were sitting in a ferris wheel, and William was curled up in the seat, his knees pressed to his chest while he refused to look over the edge.

"Oh, my GOD! Who would come up with something like this!?" Said William. He never really did like heights much. Desiree looked over at him with shock. Was he really this terrified?

"How can you be afraid of heights? You float." Said Desiree.

"I've never floated very high, and besides, when I float I'm the one that's in control of it." William let his unfounded fear come to a head. "When I float, I'm not at the mercy of a giant spinning wheel!" Desiree laughed, a real, genuine laugh. For a guy who seems so brave and strong, he's really a bit of a coward. Finally, the ferris wheel came to a stop, and William ran off the large thing quickly. Desiree followed after him, barely containing her laughter.

"Okay, what would you like to do next?" Asked William. He had a bored tone of voice, and it dawned on Desiree that while she was having fun, William might not be having so much fun.

"What do YOU want to do?" Asked Desiree. William shook his head.

"I'm not making any wishes." Said William.

"I'm not asking you to." Said Desiree. "What would you really like to do?" William put some thought into that, before his eyes fell on a game stand.

"I'd like to win you a prize." He said. Desiree raised an eyebrow, but followed anyway. The game stand William walked to was one of those old school ring toss things.

"That'll be a dollar for three throws, sir." Said the stall owner. William handed the man his dollar, and took the rings. He threw them one at a time, each one hitting the "Grand Prize" peg. The stall owner gaped in slight disbelief before motioning to the big prizes. "Pick anything you want."

"Well, Desiree. Which one?" Asked William. Desiree could see the smile through his medical wraps.

"Uhmm... That one." Desiree pointed at a large stuffed mummy, which made William grin behind his wraps. The stand owner grabbed the mummy and handed it to William with a smile on his face.

"Now, you two have a nice night." Said the owner, winking at William. "And don't go having TOO much fun." William was glad he was wearing the wraps. Sure, he's over sixty years old, but he's stuck in the body of a fifteen year old. Phrases like that can be taken in a lot of different ways. Desiree saw the look in William's eye, and smiled evilly.

"Come, William. There are other things to do." William sighed in relief, following after his ghostly date.

LATER AT THE BOARDWALK

"So, why is he called Johnny 13?" Asked Desiree. William and herself have been conversing about each others lives. They were sitting at a picnic table, just talking with each other. Desiree must admit, she's been having a lot of fun with William. He was a kind, thoughtful young man. She might even be... Falling for him.

"Well, he has thirteen lives." Said a smiling William, before his face fell again. "Well, had, I guess would be the best phrase." Desiree put her hand over his.

"Remember, William, eternity is a long time, and that's exactly how long you have to see your friends again." Desiree smiled at William, and William smiled back.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Said William. Desiree smiled at him again.

"Well, I suppose it's getting late." Said Desiree. "There is just one thing I want to ask before I go."

"What is it?" Asked William.

"Show me your face." Desiree stared him in the eye.

"Trust me, you don't want to see that." Said William, his eyes downcast. Desiree gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Said Desiree. William sighed. Now, he really DID have to.

"Just... Promise you won't look at me differently after this." Desiree nodded, leaning in to get s close a look as she could. William began unwrapping his face, slowly and calmly pulling the white material away. Desiree's heart stopped. This was not what she was expecting. While, yes, William did have a large burn scar, it was so faded you could barely notice it. He was in no way ugly, and the scar almost seemed to enhance his good looks.

"William, when was the last time you looked at your face in the mirror?" Asked Desiree.

"Uh, right before I died." Answered William, confused by Desiree's question. Desiree sighed.

"Wish for a mirror." Said the genie. "I promise, I will not do any of my "Double Edged Bullshit."

"Alright." Said William. "I wish I had mirror."

"So you wish it, and so shall it be." Suddenly, a mirror appeared floating before him. William brought his hands up to touch the skin on his face, completely dumbstruck. His hair had taken on a greenish tint to it, and his teeth had become sharp. All in all, he thought he looked bad ass.

"Oh, my god." Said William. "I don't need to hide my face anymore." William's eyes fell warmly on Desiree. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you." Desiree was glued to her spot, a light blush on her cheeks. She was not accustomed to people looking at her in such a friendly way.

"I really should be going." Said Desiree, making to fly off.

"Wait!" Called William. "I just need to ask you something." Desiree flew back to William to find out what it was. "Do you... Like being forced to grant every wish you hear?" He asked. "I mean, wishes like that scum bag back at the fountain. Do you ever wish you didn't have to do that?" Desiree looked away in shame, nodding sadly.

"He... Comes by once a week to..." Desiree wrapped her arms around herself, remembering everything that pig had done to her. When William put his arms around her to console her, she gladly leaned into him, happy for the comfort he provided.

"Well, maybe you should let me do the wishing for you." Said William. Desiree pulled back to stare at the fire ghosts warm smile. He couldn't possibly be insinuating...

"I wish that you were free. That you could only grant wishes that you wanted to grant." As soon as he finished saying that, he was caught off guard as Desiree threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. Finally realizing what she was doing, Desiree pulled away, a huge blush, almost matching William's own blush.

"So you have wished it, and so shall it be." Said Deisree, a huge smile on her face. She couldn't help herself. She glomped William again, 'Accidentally' pressing his head into her extensive bust.

"I can't breath." Said William, though it came out sounding more like: "Mph Mmmph." Desiree finally pulled away from William, a completely dazed look on the boys face.

"No matter what, I will always grant your wishes, without double edging them." Said Desiree. William smiled at her, his blush finally dieing down.

"Well, I'm perfectly happy with the way things are, so don't worry about that. I guess I'll see you later." Desiree leered at William suggestively.

"Oh, you'll be seeing me very, very soon." Said Desiree, giving William a kiss on the cheek. William was frozen as he watched Desiree float away. He was pulled out of his musings as an arm was slinked over his shoulder.

"First day back on earth, and you've already got yourself a good looking lady friend, eh, Willie?" Asked a familiar voice. William could have sworn he'd just coughed up his heart.

"Johnny!?"

...

A/N: Finished. So, what did you guys think? This is the beginning of the "A New Bike Ark" I was talking about. Oh, and don't forget to vote in the poll.

R&R


	4. Shopping and Fighting

A/N: Hey, guys. Back with a new chapter! I'm going to introduce some scary ass people at the end. They're called "The Lost Scorpions," and all credit for their creation goes to Weirdbard, an exceptionally talented author, and one of my favorites on the web. Period. Read some Weirdbard work and you'll be doing yourself a favor.

Why is nobody voting in the poll? Come on, people, if you don't choose one, I will.

….

Chapter Four: Shopping and Fighting.

"Johnny!?" William stared, wide eyed at his friend. Johnny. He was here.

"Hey there, Willie-man. How you been?" Johnny spread his arms out for a hug, and William gladly embraced his old friend.

"Where the hell have you been?" Asked William, backing away from his friend to glare at him.

"Oh, you know." Said Johnny, grinning. "Here and there. Causing trouble every once in a while."

"What kind of trouble?" Asked William, before shaking his head. "Oh, who cares!? I'm just glad to see you again. Where's Kitty?" Johnny smiled.

"She's back at the H.Q." Said the biker ghost. "Hanging out with her friends." William just stared at his friend.

"Kitty finally got some friends that aren't you?" Asked William. "Who?"

"Heheh. Come on, Willie-man. I'm pretty sure you'll like them." Johnny led the way to his bike, which was parked on the other side of the boardwalk, and they took off towards Amity Park.

BACK AT THE "H.Q."

"An out of business motorcycle dealership, Johnny? Really?" Asked William, eyeing his friend with amusement. Johnny scowled back at his little buddy as he parked the bike.

"Hey, I'm not the one living in the hospital I died in." Said Johnny, getting off his bike. William grinned.

"Don't you just love the cliché bullshit of the world?" Asked the younger ghost. Johnny grinned.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Follow me inside."

Inside the motorcycle dealership, Johnny led William down a hallway to a closed wood door, where they heard voices coming from inside.

"Okay, ideas, girls." Said a slightly older, refined voice. "How are we going to beat the halfa boy?"

"Let's just beat the crap out of him." Said a younger, slightly wilder voice. There was a sigh, and the first voice started again.

"Ember, while we all know how great of a plan that is, it's not going to work, no matter how many times we do it." The first voice paused, but started up again right after. "What about you, Kitty? Any ideas?"

"I don't have any problems with Danny." Said Kitty. William's eyes widened at her voice. "It's those three girls I don't like."

"Hey! Kitty!" Johnny suddenly started pounding on the door. "Come out here, I got something special to show you."

"What is it, Johnny?" Kitty called sweetly.

"Come out here, and find out!" There was the sound of shuffling, and then walking, before the door opened to show a pale skinned, green haired young woman. She looked at Johnny questioningly, and he motioned over to William, whom was trying his hardest not to get teary eyed.

"W-Willie?" She asked tentatively.

"H-hi, Kitty." Said William, waving at his old crush.

"WILLIE!" Kitty suddenly tackled William in a hug, launching them both to the floor. "Oh, I missed you sooooo much!" Kitty yelled, hugging William close to her.

"I missed you, too, Kitty." Said William. "Can I get up, now?"

"No." Said Kitty. "I'm scared if I let you go, you'll disappear."

"Ahem." Said Johnny, smiling down at them. "Let the poor guy breath, Kitten. He's here, and we're staying together this time."

"Anyone wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" Asked Ember, walking out of the room to see Kitty glomping some ghost boy Ember had never seen before.

"Not really, no." Said Johnny, smirking at Embers annoyance. They've never really seen eye to eye. Kitty stood back on her feet, William soon following.

"This is Lil' Willie." Said Kitty, smiling largely.

"Little's right." Said Ember, inspecting William from head to toe. He wasn't bad looking. Add some skulls and frost the tips of his bangs blue, and he'd look pretty punk rock, especially with the biker clothes and the wrappings that covered everything but his head. "Damn, kid. How old were you when you died."

"Fifteen." Said William, somewhat self consciously.

"Seriously? You look twelve." Said Ember, grinning as she saw William didn't do too well under this kind of observation. He must be self conscious about his height.

"Ember, quit teasing my little brother." Said Johnny, smirking at William.

"I'm just messing with the squirt." Said Ember, smiling evilly.

"Ladies, we have plans to make." Said and older woman, walking into the room. Strange, she looked human to William.

"Oh, come on, Penelope." Said Kitty. "I get my little brother back. Let's go have fun!"

"I'm game for that." Said Ember, checking her guitar. "We could use a little fun around here, since Miss Killjoy over here moved in."

"Now, ladies. We have a guest. No fighting." Said Johnny, waving his finger disapprovingly at the girls. "Come on! Let's have some fun!"

AT THE MALL

"Come on! Let's have some fun!" Mimicked William with his arms crossed. "Yeah, good thinking, Johnny. Whose idea was it to come to the mall, again?"

"Kitty's." Said Johnny, also frowning. The two biker ghosts were completely loaded down with clothes.

"What was that, boys?" Asked Ember, smirking evilly.

"Nothing." William and Johnny said in unison.

"Come on, boys." Said Kitty, skipping along in front of them. "We need to get Willie some new clothes."

"I don't need any new clothes." Said William. All of the girls stopped and turned around, just staring at William. Not breaking eye contact. Just staring... "Okay! Fine! I'll buy some new clothes!"

"That's what I like to hear." Said kitty, grinning triumphantly before the girls continued walking, laughing over how cute "Lil' Willies" blush was.

"Dude." Johnny walked beside William, shaking his head. "Doormat."

"Shut up." Mumbled William. Suddenly, there was an explosion right in front of the ghostly group.

"STAND FAST, YOU ODD MANIFESTATION OF ECTOPLASMIC ENERGY AND POST-HUMAN CONSCIOUSNESS!"

"What was that?" Asked William, confused. Standing in front of the ghosts were two people, both wearing hazmat suits. The woman was in a blue suit, showing only her mouth and jaw. She was rather skinny, yet quite tall. The man was huge, with an orange suit that left his entire head bare.

"Who the heck are they supposed to be?" Asked William. Kitty, on the other hand, looked pissed off.

"They're ghost hunters." Said Johnny. "They attack and persecute ghosts just for existing. At least Phantom lets us chill if we're not doing anything wrong."

"So… They're racists." Said William, frowning at the two hazmat suit wearing ghost hunters.

"Yeah, more or less." Came a familiar voice. William turned to see Danny in his ghost form, floating with his arms crossed.

"Hey, lil' man!" Called Johnny, going over to high five Danny. "Sup, been a while."

"Yeah, it has. Good to see you again, Johnny." Said Danny, and then, Danny's eyes fell on William. "Whose your friend?"

"Dude, we met the other day." Said William, frowning. "I helped you with that freaky Skulker guy."

"William?" Asked Danny. William nodded, and the two bumped fists.

"So, what's up, my man? Got some ghost issues?" Asked Johnny.

"Yeah." Said Danny. "But this time, instead of fighting ghosts, I'm siding with them." Danny floated to stand in front of the ghosts.

"No." Said William, going to stand by Danny. "If we can't defend ourselves, then they'll always push us around."

"JUST BLAST THEM!" Shouted Jack. They shot at the ghosts with their lasers, causing a large amount of dirt to be kicked up. When the dust cleared, there was a large, orange ecto force field. Inside, the ghost hunters could see William holding his arms up, his eyes wide, obviously surprised. When the field died down, the ghost hunters shot at Johnny with an experimental gun that had never been used before, but William jumped in front of the blast, which seemed to do nothing to him. Ember, Penelope, and Kitty both ran over, Ember was holding a medium sized bag.

"Go, get out of here." Said Danny. "I'll keep these guys' attention." William nodded, and the group fazed through the wall. Danny turned back to face the hunters.

'Great.' Thought Danny. 'Now I'm going to get beat up by my parents again.'

BACK AT THE "H.Q."

"Okay, now that we're safe." Said Ember, holding up the bag she was holding, staring at William evilly. "You're going to put on a little fashion show for us."

"Like hell." Said William, turning his head away. Ember grinned, while Penelope smirked.

"Good, keep that attitude." Said Ember. "I love it when they struggle." William gulped.

What had he gotten himself into?

VLAD MASTERS ESTATE

Vlad Masters, also known as Vlad Plasmius, one of three half ghost humans, was sitting in front of his new employees, showing them the video tapes of his arch nemesis, Danny Phantom. Then, he put in the more recent videos of Danny, AND this new, unnamed ghost, whom seems to be able to generate flames and force fields.

"Let me get this straight." Said one of ugliest members of the group. "You expect us to go to this, what was it? Amity Park, find these two "ghosts," capture them "alive," and bring them back to you?"

"Yes, Trunk, that is exactly what he said." Said a quite well dressed man, wearing a bowler hat and holding a very nicely made walking cane.

"Thank you, Mister Stinger." Said Vlad.

"Can we keep the pretty one?" Asked one of the very few women of the group. She had long blond hair, in a single braid wrapped around her neck several times before coming to rest in the valley of her cleavage.

"Yes, we could have much fun with the pretty one." Said another woman to the blond's right. Her hair was red, and in the exact same fashion as the blonds, only hers wrapped from the right, not the left. The two looked exactly alike, save for the hair.

Vlad idly noticed Stinger frown, but the frown disappeared almost instantly.

"No fair, Pincers." Said a tall, dark skinned woman, holding a whip in her hand. She was quite beautiful, but the evil grin on her face ruined it a bit. "You two always kill them when you're done. Let me have him first, then, you can have what's left." The Pincer sisters did a little huddle to talk it over. When they finished, they looked back at the dark skinned woman.

"The Pincers have decided, that if Tail-Snap can beat us in rock paper scissors, then she can have the pretty one."

The three played the game, which was beginning to get on Vlads nerves. These were the mercenaries he'd hired? The Lost Scorpions were supposed to be a rather dangerous lot, but these five seemed rather… Dysfunctional. Sure, the gunmen standing behind the five in front of him looked like professionals, but when they said that they were the most dangerous of the group, Vlad nearly scoffed. He was suddenly drawn out of his musings when he heard Tail-Snap cheer.

"So, will you take the job?" Asked Vlad. They seemed to think it over for a moment, but Stinger stepped forward.

"We are not accountable for any civilian deaths in the process of our mission, and you got yourself a deal." Stinger and Vlad shook hands. Amity Park is about to be bombarded by a group of psychos.

….

A/N: And, that's that. Weirdbard, if you're reading this, I hope I did good with your characters. Don't forget to vote in the poll, guys, seriously. I need to know!


	5. Strange Happenings

A/N: Hey, guys, new chapter here. Looks like we have a tie between Fem. Fright Knight Jazz Fenton. After the next chapter, I'm closing the polls, and if they don't change, I'm picking the winner, so vote, people!

….

Chapter Five: Strange Happenings

"Okay, I have to admit; Ember does know what she's doing." Said William, looking at himself in the full bodied mirror in the bathroom. He was now dressed in a black, skintight long-sleeved shirt, black, torn jeans, black, metal soled biker boots, a black leather, metal studded belt, a black coat that had fur around the collar and a large blue E on the back. The coat just barely reached past his waist, and had fur around the cuffs as well. He still wore the full body wraps, but now you could only see the hands. Ember had managed to talk him into letting her dye his hair, and she made him sit down quietly as she did so. Now, his hair was black as pitch, with electric blue tips. That's when he felt two arms link themselves around his shoulders to rest around his neck.

"Glad to see all my hard work is appreciated." Said Ember, resting her chin on William's left shoulder. William's been getting used to Embers teasing, but he still turned a little red at the breach of space.

"Y-yeah. Th-thanks." Mumbled William. He didn't know why he was so shy, but that was just how it was. Ember smirked at him in the mirror.

"You have absolutely no idea how to act around women, do you?" Ember grinned evilly when she saw William shake his head and blush even harder. She leaned to whisper in his ear. "You know, I could always give you… "Private" lessons. It could be fun." She emphasized the last part by licking her lips. William ducked under her arms and ran out of the bathroom with his tail between his legs. Ember laughed and gave chase, floating after the scared boy.

William floated as fast as he could, but when he came to a wall, he smashed head first into the obstruction, falling back on his ass.

"As entertaining as that was." Said Ember, catching up. "Why didn't you just phase through?"

"I tried." Said William, eyebrows furrowing, he checked his other powers. They all seemed to work except for intangibility. That's strange.

"What do you think it could have been?" Asked Ember.

"I don't know… Wait." William suddenly remembered when the ghost hunters hit him with that weird cannon back at the mall… Could that be it?

"Ember, Willie! We're all going out!" Said Johnny, walking to the two. "We're all going to go out and cause some problems for the good people of Amity Park."

"Johnny, you know I hate doing things like that." Said William, frowning at his friend.

"Hey, man, just harmless pranks." Said Johnny. "No one'll get hurt, I promise."

"… Fine, I'll come along, but I'm not going to be a part of them." Said William.

CASPER HIGH: TEN MINUTES LATER

"AHHHHH! GHOSTS!" Shouted Dash, running away from the ghostly Kitty and Penelope as they chased him.

"HELP ME! I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO BE CHASED BY GHOSTS!" Yelled Paulina, with Johnny on her tail, laughing wildly. Ember and William were both just chilling up by the ceiling, William getting ready to fall asleep.

"Come on!" Said Ember, growing bored. "Let's have some fun, too!" William turned over, his back to Ember.

"Go ahead. I don't like messing with people." Said William.

"But it won't be fun without you." Said Ember. "I wanted to see you in action."

"Yeah, this is the most action you'll be seeing from me, unless we get attacked." Said William, closing his eyes again. That's when they heard gunshots. Williams eyes snapped open, and the ghosts stopped as all the humans made their way out the building in fear of being shot.

"Swallow your words yet?" Asked Ember, grinning at the chance to actually see William do something actiony.

"Ooooh yeah." Said William, pissed that someone had interrupted his chill time for the umpteenth time.

The perpetrator that was responsible for the panic was a squat, ugly man, holding a rather large chain gun, with a huge black bag on his back.

"And who the fuck are you?" Asked Johnny, frowning at the ugly man.

"My name's Trunk, and I'm your worst nightmare." Said the man, aiming his gun at Johnny. He fired, but the bullets just went right through the ghostly biker.

"I don't think so." Said Johnny. Trunk dropped his chain gun, frowning, before pulling his bag around and digging through it. He pulled out another gun, but this one looked way more high tech than the other one. Embers eyes widened.

"Holy shit! That's a ghost laser!" Shouted the ghost rocker.

"Where'd you get that!?" Yelled Johnny, dodging the bright purple beam.

"My employer said it'd come in handy." Said Trunk. "Turns out, he was right." Trunk took aim again, this time pointing the laser at Ember. He fired, but William put a shield over her before it got to her.

"Thanks for the save, Willy-boy." Said Ember, pulling out her guitar. "Let's have a little fun. Here's a tune for ya!" Ember strummed her guitar, sending three green fists, heading straight towards Trunk, whom just managed to jump out of the way. He stood back up and tried aiming at Penelope, but William sent a barrage of fireballs at the mercenary, startling him somewhat.

"Didn't your mama ever tell you not to play with fire?" Asked Trunk, glaring at William.

"About as much as your daddy locked his gun closet." Retorted William. There was a chorus of feminine laughter from behind William.

"Ooooh, pretty, AND funny!" Said the first voice.

"Now we really must have him!" Said the second. William turned around to look at two rather attractive women, on with red hair, and the other with blond hair, but other than that they were identical.

"Nobody can HAVE me." Said William, frowning at the twins. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Right Pincer!" Said the redhead.

"And I'm Left Pincer!" Said the blond.

"Left and Right Pincer?" Asked Johnny. "Seriously?" Right Pincer held up her right hand, and Left Pincer held up her left hand. Long, hook like blades extended from each digit.

"Seriously." Said the twins in unison.

"Well, that explains that." Said Penelope, frowning.

"Damn it." Said Kitty. "Why are they even here?"

"If you really must know, my dear, we were hired to catch that trendy little fire bug, there." Said a well dressed man wearing a bowler and holding a beautiful cane. He pulled the top of the cane, bringing out long sword. "So, you can either give yourself up willingly, or we can capture you, forcefully and painfully. And I cannot guarantee that innocent students wouldn't get caught in the crossfire." At that point, a dark skinned woman wearing leather with a whip at her side walked in with Kwan and Dash tied up in front of her. Kwan had a large, bruising whip mark under his eye, and Dash had one across his face, which means that the woman must have got them both good.

"Wait." Said Ember. "You're not going to hurt them, are you?"

"Growing attached to humans, Ember?" Asked Penelope, smirking. "When did you start caring?"

"Hey, I never wanted to actually hurt anybody." Said Ember. "I just wanted to rule the world with my awesome rock."

"And all I wanted was to feed off the misery of every teenager on earth. Is that so bad?" Asked Penelope.

"Okay, if I turn myself over, you'll let the humans go, right?" Asked William. Johnny grabbed his left shoulder while Kitty grabbed the right.

"Don't do it, man." Said Johnny.

"Yeah." Cut in Kitty. "They aren't worth it, Willy. We just got you back." William gave her a hug.

"I need to do this." Said William. "I have to help them."

"Come on, Willy." Said Johnny. "They're just humans. What do they matter. It's not like we're one of them.?"

"Don't you get it, Johnny?" Asked William. "We never stop being human until we lose our humanity. I have to do this." William floated down to the mercenaries. Coming to stand beside Stinger. Trunk walked up and snapped the ghost cuffs on him. The dark skinned women walked towards him, reaching for her whip, a sadistic grin on her face.

"Tail-Snap!" Barked Stinger. "We need him in one piece. You can have your fun in the van."

Tail-Snap brought her hand up under Williams chin, pointing him to herself.

"You know, my whip is ecto treated, so it can hurt you." Said Tail-Snap, licking her lips evilly. "Ooooh, we'll be having soooo much fun." William would have retorted, but his mind suddenly drew a blank.

"Ok, now load him up." Said Stinger. "We're going now. All the mercenaries surrounding her, or the deathly call of an animal.

They all climbed into one of the vehicles held there, with Tail-Snap sitting with William, whispering the things she was planning to do when he woke up.

….

A/N: Well, here it is. A new chapter. Don't forget the poll, guys, I need your support.


	6. Rescue Plan

A/N: Yo, guys. I'm here with a new chapter for ya'll. Damn, it's hot out, you know? Okay, guys, since somebody decided to put up a new vote, and I want to see who actually wins, I'm going to give two more chapters before closing the vote. Oh, by the way, Fright Knight still works for Vlad in this story. Now, to get onto the chapter.

...

Chapter Six: Rescue Plan

Danny came around the corner to see the hall riddled with bullets. He'd been on the other side of the school taking care of the Box Ghost when he heard gunshots. After taking care of that problem, he raced to the source, and this is where it is.

"What took you so long!?" Danny was suddenly sucker punched by Johnny 13, whom wore a pissed off expression.

"What was that for!?" Asked Danny, wiping some ecto juice from his mouth.

"Why weren't you here!?" Shouted Kitty, tears in her eyes.

"I was taking care of the Box Ghost." Answered the ghost boy. "Why? What happened?"

"They took William." Answered Ember, trying not to let the worry show through in her voice.

"Wait, who took William?" Asked Danny. Penelope, the only one who was truly still composed answered.

"We do not know who they are, but they were well armed, and wanted William." Said the ghostly psychiatrist. "They were willing to sacrifice humans to get his too, which is why he left willingly." Spectra pointed to Kwan and Dash, whom were now untied, thanks to Johnny.

"Okay." Said Danny. "Tell me everything that happened."

WITH WILLIAM: HOURS LATER

The van had pulled up outside a large mansion. The Lost Scorpions pulled William out of the van, forcefully, even though he was going willingly.

"Get your hands off me." Said William, glaring at Trunk. His shirt and coat were removed, and the wraps were torn from his torso, whip scars and cuts covering his ecto-flesh.

"Don't be a bitch." Said Trunk, shoving William forward. Tail-Snap stood on the other side of William, glaring at Trunk.

"Leave my play toy alone, Trunk." Said the woman, folding her arms. "I'm not finished with him yet. He still hasn't screamed."

"You had the pretty one for the car ride." Said Left Pincer.

"Yeah, it's the Pincer's turn!" Said Right Pincer.

"No, you can have him after I make him scream, and only then." Said Tail-Snap. She'd been whipping this guy for hours, she had to move to the front because she ran out of room on his back, and he still hadn't screamed. Tail-Snap grinned at how resilient he was. She could literally go at it for hours, and he wouldn't make a sound. So much FUN!

"Okay, come on." Said Stinger. "Let's get in there and get paid already."

The inside of the mansion was just as large as it appeared, with high ceilings and enormous windows. Standing at the top of the stairs was a guy with a white pony tail and a goatee.

"Ah, you have returned!" Said the man, grinning viciously. "Now that you brought me my prize, your reward." Suddenly, doors in the large room opened, to allow other bounty hunters to file in, all pointing guns at the group.

"What is this, Masters!?" Shouted Stinger. "We had a deal!"

"Yes, well, you see I lied." Said Vlad. "I never planned on paying you. These men are already on my pay roll, and they're much cheaper then you are."

"Bull shit!" Shouted Trunk, taking aim with his chain gun and firing at Vlad. The bullets should have turned the man to Swiss cheese, but Vlad suddenly disappeared, the bullets passing harmlessly into the wall. Reappearing, Vlad was now in his ghost form, grinning again.

"You didn't actually think that would work, did you?" Asked Vlad. "Kill them all, and bring the ghost to me." Vlad said to his employees. The mercenaries nodded, and took aim at the group, preparing to fire.

"Unlock these cuffs!" Said William, hurriedly. "I can put up a shield to protect us!"

"And why should I trust you?" Asked Stinger.

"You don't have a choice." Answered William. Stinger sighed, but reached for his keys. The air was suddenly filled with the sound of gunfire tearing through the air. When the smoke cleared, there was an orange force field protecting the group, and a pissed off William glaring at a slightly annoyed Vlad.

"Thanks." Said Stinger, awkwardly. "Now, we can repay the favor." William put down the field, and Stinger pulled his sword out of his cane.

"Finally! Now I can shoot at things that aren't dead yet!" Yelled Trunk happily, opening up a can of whoop ass on the other mercenaries. The Pincers grinned and went to town, slaughtering, while Tail-Snap whipped, and Stinger slashed. William flew up at Vlad, and they went right through the wall, without going intangible. Vlad kicked William from him, glaring.

"Do you know how much it's going to cost to put in a new wall?" Asked the ghostly villain.

"Do you realize how hard I'm going to kick your ass for having me kidnaped?" Retorted William.

"Now, we can settle this like gentlemen, yes?" Asked Vlad, not wanting the rest of his house to get destroyed.

"You lost that chance when you hired a bunch of homicidal lunatics to threaten my friends."

"Yes, I suppose that the mercenaries were a bit of an overkill." Said Vlad.

"You think?" Asked William, throwing a fireball at the vamperic ghost. Vlad smacked the fire away and shot a ghost ray at William, whom put up one of his force fields to protect himself from the blast. Vlad grinned at this.

"Ah! That's what I wanted to see!" Said Vlad happily. "Those flames of yours, and that shield! Even my ecto shields aren't that powerful!" Vlad was overjoyed. This is what he wanted. The chance to isolate and recreate these odd powers that this young ghost seems to be the sole wielder of. Vlad quickly hit a button on his wrist, and it gave out a loud, almost squeal like sound, causing William to cover his ears. Not seconds later, he was suddenly sucker punched up under the jaw, landing him on his ass.

"It's about time you called, Plasmius." Said a feminine, yet powerful voice. Looking up, William was met with the sight few men could resist. The woman was tall, with lng purplr, flame like hair, black armer with silver spaulders, gloves, boots, and a large belt around her shapely eaist and flat stomach. She had curves in all the right places, and muscle tone that could make your head spin. The only problem was that William couldn't see her face through the thick shadows given off by her grey helmet.

"Ah, Fright Knight. How are you this evening, my dear?" Asked Plasmius, smiling that creepy smile of his.

"Save your charm for someone that is not annoyed by it, Plasmius." Fright Night looked down at William, drawing her ecto green sword.

"Have fun, you two." Said Plasmius. "And remember, I only need a piece of him. Do with the rest what you will." The Villainous ghost made his way out of the room via an elevator that goes God knows where.

"How gracious of you." Said Fright Knight, her eyes narrowing on William, whom stood back on his feet.

"Can we talk about this?" Asked William, watching as the murderous Knight stalked towards him, her flame like cape swaying behind him slightly. It wasn't that he feared her, nor was he intimidated by her. He just didn't like fighting women. The time he's from, chivalry was all the rage, so he was hesitant to even say no to a woman.

"Do not fear, I shall make your demise swift." Said the female ghost. She lunged at William, attempting to decapitate him with her green sword. William ducked under the lethal attack, jumping back and throwing a couple fireballs at Fright Knight, while said Knight blocked and slashed the flaming projectiles with her blade. Unfortunately, one made its way through and burst right in the ghost woman's face, completely pissing her off. Fright Knight glared at William.

"Woah, that's a scary look." Said William, sweating slightly as he backed away from the pissed ghost. She ran at William, and kicked him fully in the chest, knocking him back a bit. She raised her blade to finish it, and William, on instinct, brought his hands up as if he were holding a sword to block her downward strike. There was a flash of orange light, and Fright Knight's green blade was met with William's own orange version.

"Incredible." Said Fright Knight. "Not only can you create shields with your ghostly Aura, but you can mold it into other weapons as well." Fright Knight took another swing at William, and he blocked it, kneeing her in the gut. They fell into a rhythm, slashing and lunging at each other. Fright Knight had to admit, she's never had this much fun in her entire afterlife. Suddenly, there was a large explosion, and someone cursing.

"Damn it, Trunk!" Shouted Stinger from the other room. "I told you to make a hole so we can escape, not blow up the entire fucking building!" Fright Knight sweat dropped at this, and was suddenly kicked in the side, sending her into the wall.

'Damn it, I dropped my guard.' Thought the warrior. She reached for her sword, but William kicked it away, holding the point at her throat.

"Well, boy?" Fright Knight asked aggressively. "What are you waiting for? Finish it." She leaned her helmeted head back so William could have a clearer view of her throat.

"Sorry, I don't play by your rules." Said William, making his sword disappear. "I'm just going to ask you politely that you don't follow me." Fright Knight merely stared emotionlessly up at him. "I'll take that as a yes." William turned, and ran back out to help the Lost Scorpions escape out through the ENORMOUS hole Trunk created. Fright Knight stared after him, before holding up a few strands of his hair.

"Plasmius will have to make do with this." She said to herself, before grabbing her sword and fazing into the floor, vowing a rematch against the young man that defeated her.

OUTSIDE: FORESTED AREA

"Okay, we escaped." Said Stinger, looking over his group with the addition of William. "Question is, what do we do with you now?" The Pincers began hopping excitedly.

"Ooh, give him to us!" They said in unison. "The Pincers haven't had a turn yet!"

"Bull shit!" Said Tail-Snap. "I haven't made him scream yet."

"How about you just forget I exist?" Asked William, smiling nervously at whom he dubbed as the most negotiable member of the group, Stinger.

"Oh, we can't just do that." Said the well dressed man. "You must be worth something to somebody." Stinger was suddenly blasted by blue sound waves, throwing him back. Trunk prepared to fire his gun, but was knocked out as he was unluckily knocked out by a falling tree branch. The Pincers were suddenly lifted up and slammed together, and Tail-Snap was thrown into a tree.

"Yeah, he's worth a whole hell of a lot to us." Said Ember, becoming visible, along with Danny, Johnny, Kitty, Penelope, surprisingly, and a black figure William didn't recognize.

"Let me get this point across." Said Danny, his eyes glowing brightly. "If I ever see you in Amity Park or hear about you hurting or threatening my friends again, I'll beat you into the ground." Stinger just stared at the boy, un intimidated. Unfortunately, with his team knocked out, Stinger knew that he woudn't be able to fight against all of them.

"Alright." Said Stinger. "I surrender." He pointed at William. "But if I ever see you again, we will catch you."

"I'll be waiting." Said William confidently. He followed after his friends, leaving Stinger there to take care of his knocked out teammates.

...

A/N: Remember to vote, guys. I'm closing it down in two more chapters.


End file.
